


Пьяные глаза, дырявые руки

by ttimsshel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 6





	Пьяные глаза, дырявые руки

На город опустилась мглистая тьма, и лишь тусклые огоньки свечей и фонарей освещали ему путь прямо из маленьких окон домов.  
Геральт не помнил названия этого города. Геральт не помнил, в каком королевстве сейчас находился и какой сейчас шёл месяц. Дорога освещалась слабым лунным светом, разлитым по небу молоком из звёзд, а огоньки свечей и фонарей в окнах домов начинали потихоньку гаснуть.  
На город опустилась мглистая тьма, и тогда он увидел Йеннифэр.  
Сколько лет прошло? думалось ему рассеянно, пьяно, отрешённо. Года ведьмак перестал считать ещё давно. Он протёр покрытые свинцовой плёнкой усталости глаза, продолжая думать: уж не привиделось ли мне? Почему меня время так потрепало, а она…  
Совсем не изменилась.  
Два шага вперёд по выложенной гравием дорожке; закалённые долгими походами и тренировками ноги теперь вяло волочились вслед за таким же вялым телом, и Геральт всё думал и думал, не решаясь сказать вслух: жалкое же я зрелище, должно быть. Что скажешь, Йен? Он подходил ближе и видел:  
чёрную копну волос, упавшую на плечи и за плечи,  
бархатные, аксамитовые одежды, которым забыли придать жизнь яркими красками в текстильной; белая была Йен, что кожа Мелитэле на иконах; чёрная — что проклятое солнце, под которым рождались проклятые дети,  
медальон, звезда-полукруг, чёрная лента вокруг шеи, словно ошейник, словно удавка, словно петля вокруг шеи преступницы.  
От Йен пахло. Жжённой землёй, по которой ударила молния, отгоревшими угольками, оставшимися после потушенного костра. Морской солью, зимней стужей, болотной тиной и дикой полынью.  
Йен изменилась.  
— У ведьмаков, наверное, полно работы, пока остаются чародейки, готовые наложить проклятие за бесценок.  
Геральт остановился. Голос Йен бил по ушам, словно крики морской эхидны, хоть и говорила они низко, хоть и говорила она тихо.  
— Я не занимаюсь снятием чародейских проклятий, — ответил просто. — Кишка у меня тонка.  
Хотел позвать её по имени, положить руку на укрытое за плотными тканями плечо, прижать к себе знакомое всеми изгибами тело и вдохнуть её аромат. Когда-то про них пели баллады…  
Ныне все поумирали. Остались без работы. Потеряли лютни, потеряли старые слова, застрявшие в горле и вырвавшиеся лишь хрипом, и никто уже не поёт о них песни, никто не спрашивает Геральта про сирень, никто не вспоминает об их любви, никто…  
Кроме, пожалуй, одного старого ведьмака.  
Геральт хотел сделать многие вещи, но сделал только ещё пару шагов вперёд, и ещё, и ещё, пока виднеющаяся впереди чародейка не оказалась на расстоянии вытянутой руки, пока такая близкая чародейка не осталась за его спиной.  
Геральт сделал ещё шаг, и ещё. И ещё.  
Иди на свет. Впереди горел огонёк — окно корчмы, тусклое, последнее солнце в этом упавшем в ночную темень городе. Вывески трактира в ночи этой было почти не видать. От Йеннифэр пахло воском старой свечи, высыхающими на бумаге чернилами, сосущим молоко новорождённым младенцем и умирающим в собственной крови старым солдатом.  
Запах должен был остаться позади, с ней, но он припечатался к ноздрям Геральта, въелся в его одежду и волосы, залёг на тяжёлых, свинцовых веках и накрыл тонкой менсалью призрачных сирени и крыжовника.  
* * *  
Старый друг Лютик в своём предыдущем письме сказал, что с тех времён прошло двадцать три года.  
Двадцать три года — лишь малая часть от всех их жизней. Геральту казалась: самая долгая. Бесконечно долгая, как тянущаяся между гор тропинка, уходящая в острые скалы, уходящая в невидимую высь. Все двадцать три года Геральт кочевал из города в город, уходил из деревень на большаки; ржавел оголовок его стального меча, иссыхали кости изнутри, и глазницы падали внутрь, будто желая совсем провалиться под череп. По крови бежали, смешиваясь между собой, эликсиры, и чистой, настоящей, буро-красной крови, думал Геральт, в нём уже не осталось ни капли.  
Вены выцветали на лбу. Вены рисовались на руках. Ржавел оголовок стального меча. Серебряный — опять затупился. О когти катакана. О призрачную плоть моровой девы. О звенящую броню призрака Дикого Гона и бряцающие ложки на голове вихта.  
Когда это было?  
Лютик писал: двадцать три года назад. Его письма пропахли крепким алкоголем и деревом, из которых стругали лютни.  
Больше остального все эти годы Геральт боялся, что Йеннифэр найдёт его. Или он найдёт Йеннифэр. И одновременно с тем надеялся так сильно, что стужа в груди омывалась жарким зерриканским солнцем, когда он видел вдалеке любой смутно знакомый силуэт с чернильной копной волос. Спустя столько времени он до сих пор помнил, как:  
мерцала в чёрных искрах чёрная ткань её одежды, оголяя белую, блестящую, как серебро её серёжек гладкую кожу,  
тяжелели от прозрачной воды её волосы, становясь ещё темнее, ещё гуще, и лишь тогда мелкие кудри сменялись прямыми длинными локонами, чтобы упасть в ладонь Геральта, чтобы пройтись сквозь его пытающимися быть ласковыми пальцы, чтобы, высохнув, вновь извиться пряденной пружиной, лёгкой, что вороново крыло,  
проникал её запах в самые лёгкие и селился там надолго, даже когда она спешно собирала вещи и куда-то исчезала из его жизни (чтобы вновь потом туда вернуться, неизменно и верно).  
Йеннифэр когда-то пахла обнадёживающим терпением, сладким обещанием и скорым, но недолгим прощанием.  
Йеннифэр теперь пахла горклыми сожалениями, пьяной усталостью и затхлой трясиной старых чувств.  
В корчме, в которой они сидели друг напротив друга, какой-то молодой бард играл на лютне. У барда были светлые волосы, выбивающиеся из-под нелепого берета с птичьим пером, густые усы над верхней губой и вертлявая задница. Йен наблюдала за ним позабавлено, с интересом и ностальгией, словно он ей кого-то напоминал, пока Геральт украдкой наблюдал за ней самой.  
Как могла она так измениться и совершенно не измениться одновременно?  
— Я не скучала по тебе, ведьмак, — сказала Йен, и в голосе её было столько открытой лжи, столько старой и выцветшей привязанности, что сердце Геральта, и без того бьющееся недостаточно быстро для человека, пропустило несколько ударов.  
— А я вот скучал по тебе, — признался Геральт голосом стылым и хриплым. — Где ты была?  
Бард провёл пальцами по струнам, прочистил горло и начал петь незнакомую им балладу о любви между какой-то меттинской баронессой и эльфом-разбойником.  
У каждого поколения были свои герои и своя история любви. Геральт помнил времена, когда белокурая Циранка поигрывала на инструменте своими тонкими пальцами, а Лютик пел её песню.  
Про терпкий и сладкий запах Йен.  
Про белого волка, пытающегося догнать её даже в своих снах.  
Йеннифэр всегда убегала. Двадцать три года — короткий для них срок, показавшийся таким долгим, когда в их жизнях не было друг друга.  
Интересно, помнит ли хоть строчку Йен из той песни, что Геральт мычал себе под нос последние двадцать три года?  
Ответа Йеннифэр ему не дала, но Геральт его и не ждал.  
— Если бы я мог, — признался он глухо, тихо и отчаянно, подымаясь из-за их деревянного стола в углу, — то никогда бы не просил того джинна отменять моё последнее желание.  
Тусклые фиалки глаз вспыхнули ярким светом, как раньше, когда посмотрели на него, но тут же вновь погасли. Тонкие губы сжались в опасную линию, и Геральту пришлось сомкнуть руку в кулак, чтобы подавить в себе желание вытянуть её вперёд и коснуться ладонью острой скулы Йен, её хмурой морщинки меж бровей и поджатых губ.  
— Ты думаешь, я не люблю тебя, Геральт, — вздохнула она. — Если бы я могла, то я бы перестала. Если бы не любила, не искала бы тебя по всем городам этих богами позабытых земель. Если бы я могла, я бы просила того джинна отменить твоё последнее желание столько раз, сколько бы потребовалось. Нам не нужно это последнее желание, Геральт.  
Телепорт она открыла прямо посреди зала в этой маленькой, душной корчме. Исчезла в нём, что туманник в тумане, растворилась, как призрак в ночи.  
Туманник потом появлялся резко перед глазами, чтобы пометить их когтями. Призрак возникал за спиной, пытаясь ударить по ней мечом исподтишка.  
Йеннифэр просто ступила в портал и исчезла. Не появилась больше, заставив старого ведьмака опустить плечи и опустить взгляд.  
Одна Мелитэле знала, что творилось в её голове.  
* * *  
Следующее письмо от старого друга Лютика он получил на Беллетэйн.  
Он писал: прошло уже двадцать четыре года. Интересно, Йеннифэр он об этом тоже пишет или та сама прекрасно справляется со счётом?  
Воздух Беллетэйна пах жжёнными полевыми цветами, высокими кострами, надвигающейся грозой. В воздухе Беллетэйна звенел девичий смех, шуршали длинные хлопковые юбки и струя дешёвого вина разбивалась о дно дешёвой кружки.  
На Беллетэйн он получил письмо от старого друга Лютика и вновь повстречал Йеннифэр.  
За этой Королевой Мая, темноволосой и светлоокой, тянулся шлейф чёрного, как безлунная ночь платья, и одетые в цвет уходящего под почву снега молодые кметки расступались перед ней, как волны бескрайних океанов перед друидом. Она не проронила ни слова, лишь упала на траву рядом с Геральтом. Руки его, грубые и широкие, перебирали тонкие, хрупкие стебли, сочащиеся соком. Красные лепестки красных маков опадали к его ногам. Жёлтые одуванчики оставляли следы жёлтой пыльцы на его пальцах. Синие стебли синих васильков всё ломались в его непривычных к тому руках.  
Сирень цвела по маю. Мимо сирени Геральт малодушно прошёл, лишь вдохнув её запах и прикрыв глаза.  
Ни слова. Йен не произнесла ни слова. Грубые ладони опустили на её голову венок так нежно, как только могли — нежности в них почти не осталось, но лицо Йен исказилось в уязвлённой гримасе боли. Йеннифэр вся была чёрной, что гагатовая ночь в Саовину, да белой, что мраморное свежее надгробие, и только в глазах выцветали фиалки, и только на голове постепенно увядающая корона из диких, полевых растений мерцала яркими красками в отбрасываемом на них свете высоких костров.  
Геральт опустил ладонь на её острую скулу.  
— Ты совсем не изменился, — прошептала Йен.  
Губы у неё на вкус были как отрава этих диких цветов. Как соль морской воды, что сводила с ума попавших в штиль моряков. Как дешёвое вино, разливаемое по дешёвым кружкам, как эликсиры, бегущие по его венам, как переспевший крыжовник, лопнувший в туго сжавших его пальцах.  
— Ты опять уйдёшь, — проговорил Геральт, отрываясь от неё, наблюдая за ней и всё подмечая.  
В отражении её глаз он видел себя: скверная морда, постаревшая, вытянувшаяся и святящаяся надеждой настолько ярко, что становилось смешно.  
Больно.  
Стыдно.  
Но прежде всего — смешно.  
Йеннифэр, несмотря на это, не улыбалась. Не касалась улыбка и губ Геральта, подрагивающих, приоткрытых, и хранящих на себе отпечатки вкусов переспевшего крыжовника, морской соли, дрянных эликсиров, дешёвого вина и яда диких цветов.  
— Я бегала двадцать три…  
— Двадцать четыре.  
— Двадцать четыре года.  
— Цири… могла бы стать на двадцать четыре года старше сегодня. Вчера. Завтра. Каждый день с того самого дня она могла стареть, править, сидя на троне Нильфгаарда, сражаться и праздновать празднества. Она могла жить.  
Спина Цири исчезла в портале двадцать четыре года назад, таком же белом, как хлопковые платья хохочущих, прыгающих через костёр молодых кметок, даже не подозревающих о жертве той, кто их спас.  
Улыбка Йеннифэр была такой, что лучше бы она прямо здесь уронила лицо в свои раскрытые ладони и глухо разрыдалась: Геральту доводилось видеть, как она плачет. Геральт никогда не видел, чтобы она так улыбалась.  
Молодые кметки прыгали через костёр, танцевали, смеялись, плели венки и пили дешёвое вино из дешёвых кружек. Увядающая корона на голове Йен зацвела новыми красками, когда она поднялась на ноги и протянула руку Геральту.  
— Отпели они свои песни о героине, спасшей их от Хлада, — прошептала Йен, ведя ведьмака за собой. — У каждого поколения свои герои, о которых складывают баллады.  
— И своя история любви. Не убегай больше, Йен. Никого у нас не осталось, кроме друг друга.  
У стоящего невдалеке барда была расстроенная лютня, но никто ему об этом говорить не спешил. Геральт крикнул ему: эй, а спой-ка «Волчий шторм», и на расстроенной лютне песня эта показалась им настолько смешной и нелепой, что Йеннифэр всё хихикала до последней пропетой строки, уткнувшись носом Геральту в плечо.  
На её голове распускались маки, одуванчики и васильки. По разлитому на небе молоку плыли солнце, луна и звёзды, а костры Беллетэйна всё догорали и догорали, оставляя после себя лишь золу и пепелище.


End file.
